Hidden DoppleGangers
by Kennieamore
Summary: You Are You, and I Am Me You are you, and I am me, and that's how it was meant to be.


"Ugh I don't know what to wear" Nia moaned out of frustration as she looked through her closet throwing unwanted clothes on the floor while her best friend Sidney watched her trying not to laugh. The night before Sidney had an augment with her parents and they had kicked her out, so she asked Nia if she could stay at her house for a couple of days. Nia knew Aunt Jenna wouldn't mind having Sidney over so it was a no question to let her in. They spent all night eating ice cream and talking and laughing and watching movies on Netflix forgetting that they had school in the morning because they was use to the summer. Sidney ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and smiled "You have plenty of clothes to wear Nee, just wear that top" She pointed to the white shirt she threw on the floor twenty minutes ago. Nia groaned. "Nooooo, that shirt was so last year. I need to go school shopping you up for it after school?" She asked. "Like I got anything else to do." Sidney said getting up out of the bed grabbing her pink toothbrush. She walked into the bathroom and saw Jeremy opening the other side of the bathroom while kissing this girl. Sidney almost dropped her toothbrush when she found out who it was. "Cassandra?!" Sidney yelled. Jeremy jumped and covered Sidneys mouth. "Be quiet!"

Jeremy woke up to some morning sex from Caroline's oldest sister Cassandra. Cassandra was about 19 and graduated high school a year ago. He didn't understand how he got her in his bed being that he was only 15 but he wasn't complaining and dwelling on it. He had met her at some college party she was attending too, one of his friends took him there to get his mind off of the death of his parents since he started talking about crying about them.

Jeremy had to act like he was at lease 18 but he pulled off being a 17 year old. He took a beer and sat in one of the chairs, he wasn't the dancing type and it was her who pulled him aside and started flirting with him, she practically threw it at him and ever since then they've been having a little thing. Cassandra snuck upstairs when everyone was sleep around 12 something in the morning when she was suppose to be in her college dorm room at duke.

Of course she knew who Jeremy Gilbert was. So she acted as if she never knew who he was just so it didn't feel awkward or weird that they was fucking. She gave him one more kiss before she was about to leave but Jeremy made a mistake and twisted the bathroom doorknob since she was so close to the door and he opened it up to a very shocked Sidney. "Cassandra?!"

Jeremy had shushed her. "I told you this was a bad idea" Cassandra got her jacket and rushed out the house unnoticed.

Sidney watched as Cassandra looked super embarrassed and left the house before she could even get a word out. "You better not tell anyone Sidney." Jeremy told her.

Sidney frowned her face she didn't like the tone Jeremy used with her. "And if I do?" She crossed her arms.

Jeremy stepped closer to her "Then I'll make sure everyone knows about your little secret." Jeremy threatened her.

Sidney bit her lower lip. "How did you kn-"

"I saw you…and her. So if you don't want anyone knowing you'll keep your mouth closed and that includes Nia too, she can't know." He said before leaving and walking downstairs to Elena and Jenna

Nia wore Outfit 1 with her hair likeHairstyle and rushed downstairs. "Good morning fam!" Nia shouted .

"I see someone's in a happy mood, unlike others." Aunt Jenna said motioning to Jeremy while she was putting the toast in the toaster.

"Its all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Elena says.

"Your parents let you drink coffee?" She asked.

Nia shook her head 'No' And elena shoved her playfully. "She's lying she just wanna get my in trouble." She giggled.

Sidney came downstairs with a smile. "Hey guys" She said and sat on the counter.

"Get your butt off young lady" Jenna poked her thighs. "Since when did you become to strict?" Sidney asked getting an apple and biting it.

"Since I've started being responsible for you three." Jenna whispered to Sidney. "Your parents came by with bags." Jenna pointed to the suitcases in the living room, It felt all to real for Sidney, and she held the tears back.

"Does everyone have lunch money?" Jenna asked.

"I'm good" Elena replied

"I need lunch money." Nia said with a mouth full of Coco Puffs

"Okay, and you Sidney?" She asked.

"Nah I'm good you've already done enough for me" Sidney smiled weakly.

"I am not going to let you starve here." Jenna gives her and Nia the money for lunch.

"Okay, anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked us.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked her

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said rushing out the door.

"Love you and good luck!" Nia shouted when before she left.

Elena, Sidney and Nia all looked at each other right before laughing at Aunt Jenna.

After almost having an accident from a crow that flew on Bonnie's car window Nia was a little shaken up. She really didn't want to come to school today because she didn't want to be told 'Sorry for your lost' It was like a broken record that kept playing the same bullshit line. They weren't really sorry for her lost they just wanted to say something to her because she was the twin that parents got killed in a car crash, she was the talk of the school. Last year she was invisible. This year? Everyone noticed her and wanted to talk and speak to her and she wasn't use to this attention. Nia walked to her locker and put her book bag in her locker. "Hey sweetheart" She herd Tyler say in the background. "What do you want?" She shut her locker and gave him a stern look. They've been on and off since ninth grade. Tyler was her soulmate, well so she thought but he couldn't keep it in his pants and she wasn't giving it up, and every time they got to that point Nia ends up not going through. "Is that a way to treat the guy that got you a 'first day of school' gift?" Tyler shows her the bag of weed. Nia rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not vicki you're going to have to try a little harder if you want to get on my good side." Nia told him. Tyler puts the weed back in his pocket while sighing pulling her back to him as she tries to walk away. "Hey, you know me…I'm not good with this stuff. But I'm trying here. And I figured since all the stuff your going through right now you wanted a break…That was all." Tyler said sincerely. Nia started to feel bad for being a bitch. "Tyler. Not this way." She walked past him and tried to walk to class. Tyler pulled he arm back and pushed her up against the locker "So what your too good for me now?!" He all of sudden flipped and got really angry. Nia could feel her heart beat, beating really fast but then she saw a figure come up behind Tyler. "Do we have a problem here?" he said to Tyler. She never saw this kid before, he must have been new to town, then she remembered a conversation she over herd walking inside the school about the 'new kid'. Tyler loosened his grip on Nia and turned around and eyed Stefan. "And who are you suppose to be?" He stepped to him. "The person thats going to kick your ass in front of the whole student body if you don't leave her alone." He threatened him. Tyler cracked his knuckles and was close to putting his hands on the new kid until Matt stepped him. "Tyler don't be stupid." He pointed to the dean that had his eyes on the three of them. Tyler had walked away from Nia and walked to class pissed off while Nia forgot that she had to breath. She exhaled and inhaled and closed her eyes then re opened them putting her hand on her forehead "Thank you so much…I didn't get your name…" "Stefan…Stefan Salvatore." He said to her. Nia smiled. "Stefan Salvatore." She bit her lower lip. "Thank you again for being my hero." She told him. "No problem, he's a dick…and you shouldn't be hanging with people like that." He told her. Nia raised her eyebrow. "What are you my father?" She questioned him. She started to feel like he was judging her. "Look, I only have one of those. And he's dead." She took her things and walked away while Stefan was trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. He realized he just struck a nerve.

Nia was surprised that the new boy name Stefan had the same class as her, she caught him looking at her a couple of times, and felt kind of creeped out about it but at the same time she felt butterflies in her stomach. She saw Elena witnessing the whole situation but she kept her opinions to herself. After school Nia decided that she wasn't going to go to cheer practice she was trying to stay out of being in a crowed where people wanted to talk to her about her parents or look at her because of her parents she didn't want that kind of attention coming from her squad, she had been dealing with it all day she didn't want to stay after school and deal with it some more. She walks past the Salvatore's house everyday to get to her house since there's a short cut. When they were kids Sidney use to say that the house was haunted. It looked creepy. And Nia got all types of weird vibes from it. "Lets go inside." Sidney said. "You're fucking crazy. People live there!" Nia told her. "So what we'll be quiet, they won't know were snooping, I herd the front door stays unlocked because people are too scared to even go inside." Sidney told her. Nia would believe so. She never met people that would leave there door open what if someone robbed there place. And that's exactly what Sidney intended on doing. "You only want to go in there because you want to steal." Nia said to her. "You know me so well, come on." She pulled her hand and took her to the back. Around the back there was a lot of trees so they would have to climb one so they could get inside the open window on the second floor. "I did not wear the right shoes for this Sidney" Nia whined. "Niether did I." She giggled climbing to the forth brand and started walking across it and grabbed on to the window and opened it. "Come on Nia" She rushed then climbed inside the window entering the house. "Wait for me" Nia followed almost slipping then ends up slipping on one of the branches and it ends up breaking then she falls on her ass. "Shit!" "Nia!" Sidney screamed whispered. "I'll meet you around." Nia scream whispered. Sidney left and went roaming around the house while Nia was trying to figure out another way of getting inside. She remembered Sidney saying how the front door is always open. Maybe she was dumb but that was the only way she thought of getting in. She entered the front door and quiet looked around the house. It wasn't creepy at all she thought to her self. She herd some squeaking upstairs it must be sidney. She quietly ran up the steps without making a sound. "Sidney!" She yelled in a whisper. "Im in here" She said while she went through the dressers. Nia ran in the room and shut the door behind her. "You are going to make it noticeable that someone was in here." Nia said annoyed. Sidney rolled her eyes. "I think there going to find out when they notice 500 dollars missing from there safe. Which by the way is a dumb and crappy way of keeping there money, it was easy to get to it." "Maybe because they didn't think a 17 year old 120 pound blonde haired blue eyed teenager would come busting through trying to steal there shit." Nia whispered loudly. Sidney laughed. "Relax Nia, you need to take a chill pill, here catch this" Sidney through a bottle of bourbon her way. Nia catches it and looks at the 1910 bottle of bourbon. She wiped the dust off. "Really Sidney, you know I don't drink" She said to her. "Well put it in your bag and save it for me." She told her. Nia did so and started looking around. "Is this Stefan's room?" She asked her. "I doubt it." Sidney said. Nia looked around. It looked like the master bedroom to her, the way the bed was positioned, as if he was like a king or something she laughed a little and shook her head. "He seems like a douche bag." She looked around . She saw some short of book sitting on the dresser and she took it and She hopped on the bed and started going through it. "Ew Nia you don't know what or who's been on that beed." Nia took a second then got up off. "Yeah your right." She said. Nia quickly put the diary in her book bag so Sidney wouldn't see that she actually took something. "Come on lets go." Sidney said. Sidney rushed out the door fast before Nia could even think. Nia could never keep up with this girl, she thought to herself, she was right behind her best friend before she herd someone cry out loud, it sounded as if the female was in pain so Nia's first instinct was to go help. She followed the crys to the living room and when she saw what was really happening she moved out of sight and hid behind the wall. It was some dark haired guy on top of this woman kissing her neck and feeling up on her, she looked as if she was enjoying this kind of attention and was lost in the moment, Nia bit her bottom lip and he face started to redden she felt so nervous and scared to even walk away. She clenched the wall when she saw his teeth, they started to extend and Nia was too focus on what was happening to turn away. His eyes starred directly at her veins on his face, he looked like the devil himself. He bit the girls neck aggressively and it made Nia jumped and immediately escaped the house and ran out the door. "Hey where your going.?" Sidney said. "Run! Run!" Nia told her before Sidney started to run behind her.

"Cassandra!" Sherif Forbes yelled. "Cassandra." She yelled again. "Yeah mom?" She yelled back painting her toe nails in her room. while she was on the phone with this guy she met at grill last night. She just got back home, she didn't want to tell her mom or anybody that she had dropped out of college. She wanted everyone to know she took a break for the fall and doing the rest of her classes in the spring. But she knew deep down she wasn't going back and this was just not the life for her, she needed excitement, she felt like she was back in high with a bunch of rich kids and that wanted to brag about how much money they got in the bank. What was cassandra gonna brag about? Her father leaving her mother for a man? Or that the reason he even went with her mom was because her mom had an aggression like a man, the short cut like a man, a cop, if her mom was a man she knows her father would have stayed. So now she's living in her parents house again, 19 about to turn 20 this was pathetic, her life was pathetic. She came home wanting to get a drink from the grill, she knew everyone in this town so sneaking a drink wouldn't be a problem. When she arrived she saw some dark haired guy sitting in her favorite seat, she had never seen this guy before, she didn't appreciate strangers sitting where they didn't belong, she was ready to give this guy a rude awakening. She sat beside him and starred at him. Until he said something, she was being rude and she didn't care. "If your gonna stare at me all day you mind as well buy me a drink." He smirked. Cassandra rolled her eyes, his charm wasn't working on her. "Your sitting in my seat." She said bluntly. "Aren't you a bit young to be sitting her, or even calling dibs on a seat thats for 21 and over?" He said to her. She smiled. "This is my town, I run this town, I own this town, so I own this seat. I've been around her a lot longer than you, stranger." She told him. "Oh I doubt that." He said smugly. "I like you." He pointed out. No girl was so courageous to come up to him since he entered and there was something about her, she had spunk. "How about I buy you a drink…." "Cassandra" She told him. "Cassandra." From that point on that night was blurry all she remembered was ending up at Jeremy's house hot and bothered, what she wanted from that blue eyes stranger she met last night she couldn't get and the only person she could think of to take care of her needs was Jeremy. She knew coming to his house was a very bad idea. Aunt Jenna don't give him no privacy and Elena always checking up on him to see hows he doing, she was taking a big risk but what she was feeling now she couldn't take care of it her self so she had to text him, and immediately like clock work he answered the text and she was in his bedroom. Cassandra couldn't get him out of her head. It was like she needed to see him again. She did everything in her power to find that blue eyes stranger, she looked through her mothers things to see if there was any records of him she came up with nothing, but it was kind of hard when he didn't tell her his name. But when she ran into him again in town she couldn't stop her self from finding more about him. The guy walked into Taylors follower shop. Taylor was Tyler Lockwood's younger sister. She was a pure sweetheart. The complete opposite of that douche bag Tyler. When Cassandra entered the flower shopped she looked around for him, but she find him anywhere. "If I didn't no better, I'd say your stalking me." He said to her making her jump when she caught him right behind her. "uh…um…I don't know what your talking about I'm completely here because I wanted to get my mom some followers." She lied. "Sherif Forbes Followers?" He raised his eye brows. "Your such a terrible liar." He smiled. Cassandra laughed nervously. "Wait how did you know Sherif Forbes was my mom?" She asked him scratching the back of her head. "Small town." He shrugged with the same grin on her face. "Well why are you here, stranger." She bit her bottle lip. "The name is Damon, Damon Salvatore." He told her. Cassandra started to put the pieces together. "Oh your Zach's Nephew Damon." She started to feel a lot better knowing that he was one of the founding families. "How did you know?" He asked asking surprised. "Uh your uncle do a little business with my Mom." She shrugged she didn't want to tell him about the council she new all about them and the Vampire situation. And she happen to know that Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore was vampires, that only made her want to talk to him more. "Oh really?" He asked. Cassandra shook her head "So why are you here?" She asked him putting on her flirty eyes and started flipping her hair to the side. "Would you believe I came in here for you?" He asked her. Cassandra didn't remember much of what happened between her and Damon and suddenly she knew that he probably compelled her not too. "For me? You don't even know my favorite…" "Lilies." he said to her. and took one of the lily and gave it to her and putting it in her hair. "Why don't we get out of here." Cassandra suggested but all she really wanted was to know how it really felt to get bit by a vampire. And thats what she got. Now she was on the phone with him trying to get him to come over tonight while mom was out for her job and caroline was going to the grill with her friends. Sherif Forbes came in the room "I need you to take Caroline to the Grill, I don't feel comfortable letting her drive my car with a permit." She told her. "Mom really? Im busy." "Busy painting her nails. Come on Cassandra." She said to her. Cassandra snapped her teeth and sighed. "Fine."

Nia ended getting stuck reading this diary she had found in the Salvatore's house. It was some female named Kathleen Pierce.

Dear Diary,

April 27, 1864

This is the first time in a long time it felt like home, Me and my twin sister Katherine been moving so much but I think she's done a good job picking out this lovely family that was so eager on taking us in. The Salvatore's

Wait did she just say Salvatore?

Stefan is lovely I see the way he looks at my twin sister. His brother Damon? Makes me feel alive again, I like the way he makes me nervous when he looks at me, whole when he holds me and protected when he straddles me. grabbing my wrist holding it above my head. No lady should act as such but I can't help but be a bad girl when I'm around him.

Nia skipped a few pages.

Dear Diary,

May, 10, 1864

Its been a couple weeks now, and I don't think I take take this much torture. I've haven't been eating. I've been starving myself. Katherine is now angry at me because she thinks i'm trying to kill myself, but I'd rather kill myself then ending up killing Damon...

Nia didn't understand what Kathleen meant by Killing Damon…how was she going to kill damon?

Dear Diary,

May 11, 1864

I slipped, I fed from Damon, if it wasn't for Katherine I could have killed him. Deep down I knew Katherine set me up to drink from him because she was scared of losing me and seeing me commit suicide by starving myself to death. I never wanted this life, I never wanted to hurt people! I had to compel it from him, the worst thing I've done yet. Katherine says I have to stop running away from what I am but what I am is something that god hates, I was a child of god, now I feel like a demon, The devil even. I don't want to be like this i'm scared of my own self. Of what I might do. …I am Vampire.

Nia immediately closed the book when she herd someone knocking at her front door. She had to shake what she was feeling inside she was so confused. She hid the book from sight and ran downstairs to open the door. When she opened it she was immediately shocked to see Stefan at the door. He knew! He knew that she broke into his house, stole his shit and now he was going to get her in trouble. she couldn't escape this because Jenna was right in the living room. Nia knew she shouldn't have listened to Sidney. Now she was going to get punished and won't be able to go to the bonfire.

"Hey Nia…I came here because I wanted to apologize for today, It wasn't none of my business, I shouldn't have judge you like that. And you left this." Handing her her book she left in history class.

Nia sighed in relief. "Oh my god I didn't even know i left that" she took the book and put in on the stand in the house. "Thank you so much Stefan you didn't have to do that." She said to him.

"I didn't mind." He smiled.

"Nia!" Sidney yelled. "Nia" elena yelled ."Nia" Sidney yelled again "Nia" Elena yelled again being annoying because they saw that she had a guy at the door.

"Hey Nia's Boyfriend." Elena said jokingly as she came to the door.

Sidney rolled her eyes "He's not my boyfriend." Nia said.

"What are you here for?" Sidney asked Stefan rudely.

"Rude much?" Nia asked annoyed with her best friend.

"You know he's only here to get in your pants." Sidney told her.

"No. Thats...not what I was here for…"Stefan said nervously.

"I know she's just being a bitch." Nia said.

"Hey, We're all going to the Grill tonight you can with us if you like, since your single." Elena said being all flirty. Nia rolled her eyes.

"Uhh sure." Stefan said.

Nia hated when Elena does stuff like this, She was always going after boys that went after her. Stefan and her had no chance at all.

 **Author : Hmm so whats going on with Sidney being a bitch? And whats her secret that Jeremy knows about? Whats going on with Cassandra and Damon will they end up together? Whats going on with Elena taking Nia's Man? Will that cause a fight? Sooo much drama and conflict. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you liked this one :) Please comment.**


End file.
